I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: Sequel to Knowing Me Knowing You. After a break to LA, Massie comes back ready to face Derrick. And Derrick might be ready to dump Alicia, and move on. With a war between two of her best friends, a new alpha and Derrick drama, will Massie be ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is the sequel you all (including me) have been waiting for! Yay, I'm excited!  
Disclaimed, bitches!

* * *

Derrick Harrington waited patiently in the tree house for his neighbor Massie Block. He had left a note with Inez, asking her to meet him in the tree house they shared at noon to talk.

Derrick was a pretty patient person, but it was already quarter to two, and he was starting to get angry. Although, he could see why Massie wouldn't want to talk to him; he had been a complete jerk to her.

It was raining, and he was getting cold. If Massie wasn't there in another fifteen minutes, he'd leave.

The sound of high heels click clacking on the driveway gave him hope. But when he looked out, it was just Kendra Block, Massie's mom.

"Good afternoon, Derrick!" She called.

"Hey, Kendra. Can you please see if Massie's in her room. I need to talk to her," Derrick climbed out of the tree house.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Derrick, I'm terribly busy. But feel free to go on in and search for her."

"Okay," Derrick shrugged and walked into the huge estate.

"Make sure you take off those muddy shoes of yours'," Kendra called from the kitchen. "I don't want mud stains on my carpet!"

Derrick sighed in annoyance, but Kendra couldn't hear him. He slipped of his somewhat muddy shoes and padded up the white carpeted stairs. He hadn't been in the Block Estate since before he moved.

He walked into Massie's spacious room, and looked around. It was empty and exactly the way it used to be. White with purple accents thrown in.

"Massie?" He called, wondering if she was in the closet or something. He turned around to face her big vanity mirror and stopped dead in his tracks.

In dark purple eyeliner, she had written 'Bye to whoever is reading this. I'm going on a little vacation…you know, get some stress gone? Not sure when I'll be back, if I'll be back... Xoxox –Massie'.

Derrick gasped. "Ew, did I just gasp?" He mumbled to himself. "That's so…gay."

He ran down the stairs, ready to notify Kendra. Why would Massie leave? She had grown up in Westchester. Her whole life was here. She had friends who loved her and so many guys liked her. So why the hell would she leave?

Derrick, in all of his boy ignorance, didn't realize the obvious: She left because of him.

* * *

Massie Block loved feeling the wind blow through her shiny brunette locks while driving along the ocean. The smell of hot seaweed was a little nasty, but Massie could get used to it.

After all, she was looking for change. She went from eating steamed oysters to funnel cake while standing up. She'd been in Beverly Hills exactly two days now –staying in a hotel- and she couldn't be happier. The surf, the sun, the rough sand that exfoliated her size six and a half feet as she walked in it. And of course the boys.

As if brought on by her thoughts, a cute boy waved to her from his seat on the beach. Massie giggled and gave a flirty little wave, but kept driving. The whole point of leaving Westchester was because of a boy.

There was no need to find a boy to make her leave LA, too.

* * *

Olivia Harrington slouched on the couch, flipping through TV shows on their 48" HDTV. She stopped on The Daily Grind, knowing it was Merri-Lee Marvil's show. The Marvil women despised the Harrington women, and Olivia and Victoria hated them back.

"You know those pictures of you from college, you the ones you take when you're drunk?" Merri-Lee was saying. The live audience laughed. "You know the ones I'm talking about. Anyway, my old friend from college has loads of them! I'll show you them, after the break."

Olivia glanced at her mom, who was eating a Cobb salad in the kitchen. "Um, mom, did you know Merri-Lee Marvil in college?"

"Yes," Victoria Harrington said, putting her empty plate in the sink. "We were friends. Then she stole my boyfriend and we've hated each other ever since."

"Were you drunk a lot?" Olivia asked, pressing mute on a commercial for Anti Foot Fungus powder.

Victoria looked at her daughter strangely. "Olivia it was the eighties, everyone was always either drunk or stoned."

"Oh…so did you ever take pictures while you were drunk?"

"Yes…Olivia what are you talking about?"

Olivia made her mom sit beside her as Merri-Lee's nasal voice returned.

"Now, we were talking about ridiculous things we did when were young, so I thought 'Why not show some pictures from when I was younger? I did foolish things…'"

"She wouldn't…" Victoria's blue eyes turned dark.

"And so did my friend Victoria Harrington! Now, Victoria's just moved back from Arizona, with the rest of her family. I bet her family doesn't know about her drinking habits! Boy was she a hoot when she was drunk!"

Picture flashed onto the screen. A younger Victoria was passed out in a puddle of her own vomit; another one of her smiling with crap in between her teeth; another one of—

"Turn it off," Victoria moaned, pressing a Ralph Lauren Home Collection cushion into her Botoxed face.

Olivia did as she was told and laid a manicured hand on her mom's shoulder. "It's okay, mom, we'll just do something to get back at them."

Victoria lifted her head off of the cushion. "Damn right."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! And sorry for the super late update; my nine year old cousin screwed with my laptop and something broke. But now it's back and better than ever! And my next update will be kinda slow (probably not until next Tuesday) because I'm going to Ontario for a modeling go-see, so I won't be writing that much. But I am super excited :)

* * *

Derrick walked through the halls of Westchester High, hand in hand with Alicia. It was the first day of school, and the hallways were full of designer clad girls squealing over new fall clothes

"Ehmagawd, Derrick you're really back!" Exclaimed Allie-Rose Singer, stopping in front of him. "You've grown up," she batted her mascara-clumped lashes.

"Um, yeah…that's normally what happens when you go from being nine to sixteen," he rolled his eyes, tired of the numerous girls coming up and flirting with him. Could they not see he was holding hands with Alicia?

"Let's go, Derrick," Alicia said, eyeing Allie-Rose coolly. "Bye, Allie-Rae."

"It's Allie-_Rose_," she stomped her foot as Derrick and Alicia stepped past her.

"She is so annoying," Alicia muttered.

Derrick laughed. "You've said that about every girl who has talked to me this morning."

Alicia shrugged. "It's the price you have to pay when you have a boyfriend as amazing as you," she smiled up at him.

Derrick grinned back at her then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

It was lunchtime on her first day at Westchester High, and Olivia didn't know where to sit. Even though she was somewhat relieved Massie wasn't there, Olivia wished the feisty brunette was there so she'd at least know where to sit.

She saw Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil sitting surrounded by a bunch of boys. Dylan caught her staring and smirked. Claire waved and pointed to an empty seat. It was the seat Massie usually sat at, Olivia realized.

But there was no way in hell Olivia would ever sit near Dylan Marvil after what her mother did on _The Daily Grind_.

So instead, she craned her neck to look around the cafeteria. She saw Derrick and Alicia sitting at the back of the café. Alicia caught her eye and waved her over.

Olivia shrugged; her brother and his girlfriend were better than no one. She walked around the tables, careful not to spill her spinach salad.

"Hey, Olivia," Derrick said as she sat down.

"Hey," she glanced at Alicia, who was sitting across from her.

"I saw you all alone," Alicia said, biting a California roll. "So I thought you'd want to sit with us."

"Oh, well thanks," Olivia said, feeling uncomfortable. She hated being the third wheel.

"So, where's Massie?" Alicia asked, looking down at her sushi. "I thought for sure you'd be sitting with her."

"Um, I actually don't know," Olivia said. She hadn't seen Massie in almost three weeks. And she hadn't seen Massie around the houses –but then again, Olivia had kind of been hiding out.

"She left," Derrick said, shoving sweet potato fries in his mouth.

"She _left_?" Alicia and Olivia asked together.

"Where?" Alicia asked at the exact same time Olivia asked, "Why?"

"Um I don't know where or why. But I found a note in her room, telling her parents she was leaving."

"She's gutsy to miss the first day of school," Alicia said, her eyes briefly flickering over to Claire and Dylan's table. "There may be a few girls trying to take over her throne."

Olivia looked over too. For Massie's 'best friends', they didn't seem to be missing her that much. They were laughing and flirting, and they probably weren't even upset that Massie was MIA. Then again, neither was Olivia.

"Olivia, what dress size are you?" Alicia asked suddenly.

Olivia crinkled her light blonde eyebrows. "A two," she blushed because she wasn't Westchester's standard size zero. Every girl in Westchester was either a size zero or something higher and on the verge of a meltdown.

"Same," Alicia flashed her a bright smile. "And I was planning on taking the afternoon off of school to go to a sample sale. Size twos only," she grinned. "You wanna come? I was going to ask Derrick, but you'd make a much better shopping partner."

Derrick rolled his eyes and nudged Alicia's shoulder playfully.

"Um," Olivia looked up at Derrick. "If I missed school, would you tell mom and dad it was for a sample sale?"

"No," he said, smiling at Alicia. "Then Leesh would get in trouble too."

Olivia grinned. "Then I'd love to go."

As Olivia walked with Alicia out of the café, a little voice in her head told her Massie would be pissed if she found out. But Olivia didn't care.

* * *

After a luxurious two weeks in LA, Massie was ready to go back to Westchester. She'd missed the first day of school, but it was okay to be fashionably late.

She arrived in Manhattan just after lunch, hoping to find a sample sale. She found a Marc Jacobs sale, but for size twos only. Massie shrugged, going in anyway. She was a size zero, but trying on clothes in a bigger size always made her feel better; there was no better way to feel skinny.

She walked in the very packed store, running her fingers along the delicate fabrics. She wished she was a size two because of the cutest purple dress she found. Instead, Massie laid it back on the table and turned the other way.

"Oh my gawd, come look at this one," a familiar voice cried. "It's too cute, and it would look perfect on you."

Massie whirled around to see Alicia Rivera picking up the purple dress with her slender hands and handing it to none other than Olivia Harrington.

"I don't know…I'm a little too pale for dark colors," Olivia shrugged. Even after years of living in sunny, hot Arizona, Olivia had never been able to tan very well. "You try it –you have nice tanned skin."

"Hey Olivia," Massie said coolly.

Olivia turned and stared at her, shocked.

"Wait…I thought she was in LA or something?" Alicia whispered to Olivia as if Massie weren't even there.

Olivia shrugged her petite shoulders. "Hey, Mass, you missed the first day of school."

Massie was tempted to say 'duh', but she didn't want to seem too mean. "Um yeah, I took a little vacation. So where's Derrick –he's usually wherever _Alicia _is," Massie sneered as she said Alicia's name.

Olivia shrugged again. "He's still in Westchester. Probably just getting out of school now," she peeked at the time on Alicia's cell phone as Alicia texted.

"Oh," Massie said awkwardly. "Well I'll be back at school tomorrow, and I'm coming back to Westchester after I'm done here."

"Cool," Olivia said, holding up a black motorcycle boot. "What do you think, Alicia?" She held it up to her. "Okay for fall, or are they too emo?"

"Those are cute," Alicia grinned. "You have to get them."

Olivia snatched the other half of the pair and held them in her arms.

"Um, motorcycle boots are so out," Massie sniffed disapprovingly.

Alicia looked at her coldly. "You're still here?"

Massie ignored her and glared at Olivia. "Trust me, Livs; they're more out than Spanish sluts."

Olivia rolled her icy blue eyes at the insult to Alicia. "Whatever, I'm getting them anyway. They'll look badass with that cropped leather jacket I found."

Massie was shocked that Olivia was being so…Alicia-ish towards her. Weren't they friends?

"Well I should go…I want to get back home before its too dark. It'll take a few hours to get there." Massie looked once more at Olivia. "You want to ride back with me? We can play all the cheesy CDs I bought really loudly and stop at McDonalds for dinner."

"No its okay," Olivia said, not even looking at her. Instead she was looking at Alicia's cell phone screen, giggling over whatever she was seeing. "Me and Leesh are staying in the city for dinner. But I'll call you when I get home or something."

"Okay," Massie shoved her hands into her pockets. "See you later."

She walked out of the store to her car. She waited until she was a block away from Alicia and Olivia before bursting into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I'd update super quickly before my go-see, so review please. They show me you care. And wish me luck in Ontario!

* * *

Massie drove home in silence. She didn't turn on her radio. She didn't have her cell phone anymore, but even if she did, she had a feeling it wouldn't be ringing.

As she drove into her familiar driveway, Kendra and William rushed out of the house. Kendra was trying to look happy, but her relief was taking over.

"Oh Massie," she hugged her daughter as soon as Massie stepped out of the car. "Where were you?" Now was her time to be angry. "What were you thinking, just taking off like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Now, Kendra," William patted her shoulder. "Massie just returned; no need to smother her."

Kendra sniffled and stepped back. "Why did you leave, though?" she asked softly.

Massie would never admit the truth to her. It was too embarrassing! She wouldn't even admit the truth to her dog.

"Um…I just wanted a vacation before school started…I meant to tell you and I tried to get back before school actually started…but," she shrugged, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Well, nothing's wrong now. You're home and that's all that matters. Come on in for dinner," Kendra gave her one last hug.

"Um I stopped at Burger King on the way home, so I'm not hungry. Mind if I just stay out here?" Massie asked.

Kendra eyed her suspiciously. "Well, okay…but give me your car keys."

"Why?" Massie asked.

"I don't want you taking off again." She held out her hand, palm side up.

Massie sighed and dropped them into her mom's hand. Then Kendra turned around and followed William into the house.

"Don't stay out too long, it's going to rain!" She called before shutting the door.

Massie climbed into the tree house. That was the last spot she had seen Derrick before leaving. She heard tires crunching on the gravel of the next house, so she hid in the house and peeked out the window.

Alicia and Olivia got out of Alicia's black BMW and walked, giggling the whole way, into Olivia's house.

Massie felt her heart twinge. Even though she and Olivia had only been friends for a month, she missed her bubbly attitude. And she missed Claire and Dylan.

She missed her old life –the one where everyone liked her. Massie would do anything to get it back.

* * *

Derrick heard Olivia crash through the door, giggling.

"Derrick!" she yelled. "Alicia's here!"

Derrick leaped off the couch and ran to the front door. His sister looked totally tipsy –her hair was coming out of its bun, her eyes were a little glassy and of course, she smelled like a winery.

"Hey, where'd you guys go for dinner? It was a bar wasn't it," he smirked at Olivia. "Leesh, if Olivia even has two glasses of wine she'll become insane." It was because of how small she was, and so she always had the unfair part of passing out first.

"How was shopping? Did you get me anything?" he began snooping around in Alicia's bags.

"Not unless you want a purple, size two Marc Jacobs dress," Alicia held up the adorable dress. "Or six inch Prada heels?"

"Um, no thanks," Derrick backed away.

Alicia and Olivia giggled again as Derrick pulled Alicia into the living room. "Stay a little longer?" He asked her as they sat down together on the couch.

Mr. Harrington got up and tossed Derrick the remote. "I'll leave you guys alone. Just don't do anything too private until your sister leaves," he winked at Derrick.

"Ew, dad!" Olivia whined while Derrick tossed a cushion at their father.

"Just saying," Mr. Harrington chuckled as he retreated upstairs.

"So…we ran into Massie in the city. She's probably home by now," Alicia said, snuggling into Derrick's chest.

"She's back?" Derrick asked. He'd been having sort of mixed feelings lately. Part of him really did love Massie, and it would never go away. But then there was Alicia, sweet and beautiful Alicia.

"That'll make Kendra happy. She had a total meltdown when I told her that her only child was missing."

"How'd you find out anyway?" Olivia asked from the kitchen. She was making herself a pot of coffee, hoping to clear her head. "About her leaving, I mean."

"I was up in her room and I—"

"Wait," Alicia interrupted, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes. "What were you doing in her room?"

"Um…" Derrick said. He couldn't tell her that he felt bad for her; she'd think he was flirting with her or something. Girls always jumped to conclusions. "I just—"

"Never mind," Alicia said. "She's such a loser. I can't believe you were ever friends with her," she said to Olivia.

Derrick's breathing tightened. He expected this kind of trash talking from his sister, but not from Alicia.

She stood up. "I have to go, anyway. I told my mom I'd be home by eight."

"Bye," Derrick smiled at her.

"Bye," she blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

"I approve of her," Olivia grinned, sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

Derrick shrugged. He didn't really want his family to scare Alicia away. She probably wasn't used to the craziness of the Harrington's'. In face, the only people outside the family who were used to it were the Blocks. But then again, the Blocks were pretty messed up too.

"I'm going to bed. Night," he waved to Olivia.

She nodded in response, too engrossed in her magazine to look at him.

After Derrick climbed into his bed, he saw Massie's light go on. He reached for his laptop, hoping she'd be online. He wanted to apologize for the way he treated her.

**Shortz4life: hey Massie**

**Massiekurr: what was that? did I hear something? Is DERRICK HARRINGTON actually speaking to me?**

**Shortz4life: OK, I probably deserved that. which is why I am talking to u. I'm sorry**

**Massiekurr: u should be**

**Shortz4life: R u going to accept my apology or not?**

**Massiekurr: give me one good reason why I should**

**Shortz4life: ….**

**Massiekurr: exactly. Not even u can think of a reason for me to forgive u. so good night derrick. don't IM or talk to me ever again. I'm serious.**

**Shortz4life: But Massie wait! Open ur window and hear me out, k? for like 1 minute max.**

**Massiekurr: fine. 1 minute. Timing.**

Derrick saw Massie's window open, so he opened his as well. Their bedrooms were facing each other, and they used to communicate with each other using flash lights at night.

"What do you want, Derrick?" Massie asked, almost a little sadly. Her face was angry, but her eyes looked sad and tired.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, not sure what he was going to say.

"You said that. If you're going to do nothing but repeat yourself, I'm leaving." She snapped. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"But Massie—"

"Said that too."

"Will you shut up and let me speak?"

"Oh so now you're telling me to shut up? What a great way to start an apology!"

"SHUT UP!" He raised his voice. He wanted to yell, but it was late and his parents were asleep.

"No! Derrick you asked to talk to me, and you're doing a pretty crappy job of doing so."

"Massie—"

"Good bye." She reached up to shut her window.

"Wait!"

"What?" Massie paused, glaring at him. In a minute her eyes had gone from lonely and sad to pissed off.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, loves! Sorry if this chapter is kinda messed up-I wrote part of it on the plane to Ontario and the second part on the ride home! Btw I got called back, so I'm going back in September, yay! Btw x2 this chapter is pretty long, because I feel I've been giving you crappy short chapters!

* * *

Massie stared at Derrick, her mouth slightly open and her amber eyes wide. He…was in love with her?

Derrick's expression was different from Massie's. First, he had blushed everywhere, and now he was looking down at his hands.

Massie wasn't sure what to say –what COULD she say? 'That's great because I'm in love with you too, so go dump that slut Alicia'? Or 'Screw you, you asshole; you pretty much ruined my life and now you're saying you love me'?

Life was so complicated.

"Derrick," Massie whispered.

He looked up and into her fiery eyes. "Yeah?" he answered softly.

"You're—"

"Um, I'm going to sleep. School tomorrow," he shrugged.

"Derrick you can't just avoid it," she whispered. "You just told me—"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Good night, Massie," he mumbled and shut his window.

Massie was left, staring at his closed window, where she sat for the next hour, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Derrick couldn't sleep. He could not believe he had just blurted that he loved Massie. He couldn't believe he had just been an ass and left her, when really he needed to man it up and talk to her.

He was such a wimp.

His Sidekick beeped, indicating a new text.

**Alicia: hey, I can't sleep**

**Derrick: sucks**

**Alicia: yah…what are u doing up?**

**Derrick: u woke me up**

That was a lie. But Derrick was hoping if Alicia felt bad for him she'd leave him alone so he could think.

**Alicia: aw sorry!**

**Derrick: its ok but I'm going to sleep now, k?**

**Alicia: sweet dreams love you! Xoxo**

Derrick knew Alicia expected him to text back a 'good night I love you', but he just wasn't in the mood. So instead he turned off his Sidekick and tiptoed out of his room.

"Olivia?" he whispered and knocked softly on her closed door. "Livs, open up!"

The door creaked open, revealing Olivia in her pink satin pajamas and matching eye mask. "What?" she whispered, careful not to wake up their parents or Cam.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Derrick pushed the door open wider, walking in before getting her answer.

"Sure, just let yourself in," She said sarcastically and shut the door. "What do you want?"

Derrick sat down on her queen sized bed and looked around the room. It was still light purple with cream trim. Her bed faced the French doors that led out to a tiny balcony. She had had the best room before they left, and she clearly still had it.

"You're friends with both Massie and Alicia, right?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But Alicia doesn't want me to be friends with Massie and Massie doesn't want me to be friends with Alicia."

"So you basically have to choose one of them?"

"I guess," she shrugged her small shoulders. Derrick felt bad for his sister; she looked so small and vulnerable.

"Who would you choose?"

"Why do you want to know?" Olivia snapped, all vulnerability gone.

"Because I like Alicia, but I just told Massie I loved her."

"Wait- WHAT?!" Olivia said in an excited whisper.

Derrick explained what had just happened.

"Oh," Olivia tapped her chin. "I don't know, who do you like more?"

"I like them both the same."

"Then who do you feel more comfortable with?"

"Massie I guess. I mean, we grew up together."

"Then I think that's your answer."

"But I love Alicia! I sometimes feel like I like her more than Massie! But then I think about the stuff me and Massie used to do, and I like her more! And then I think of Alicia and I like her more!" He was struggling to keep his voice down.

"Who do you like hanging out with more?" Derrick asked. "Who would you choose to be your friend?"

"I dunno," Olivia shrugged sadly. "But I'm going to bed. Night, D," she patted his shoulder. "You'll figure out which one you want to be with soon enough."

"I hope so," he stood up and stretched. "Good night, Livs."

He shut her door quietly behind him. When he crawled back into his bed, he looked out the window. Massie was still standing there, looking up at the stars as if they held all the answers for her.

And just like that Derrick couldn't sleep.

* * *

Olivia walked into school the next morning to find 'slut' written across her locker in huge purple letters. Derrick walked up behind her. She heard him exhale sharply when he read it.

"I want to go home," she mumbled to him.

"Olivia you can't go home. Mom would figure out you aren't sick." Derrick started rubbing at the locker with his sleeve.

"No, not to our house," She sniffled. "I want to go back to Arizona. Where my friends –my REAL friends- and Todd are."

Olivia and Todd –Derrick's old best friend- used to date. They were both heartbroken when the Harrington's moved away.

"No you don't," He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. "You have friends here."

"Not great ones. My friends in Arizona wouldn't have made me pick between them. And no one would be trashing mom or writing slut in big letters across my locker."

Mr. Greene, the school principal, walked past. He stopped when he saw Olivia's locker.

"Miss Harrington?" He addressed her. "Is this your locker?"

Olivia nodded, not looking at him. People in the hallway were looking, and it was insanely embarrassing.

"Do you know who wrote this?" He asked, paging the janitor to bring a sponge and water.

"Dylan Marvil," Derrick said with certainty. "And Claire Lyons."

"No, it wasn't Claire," Olivia said. Claire was actually a sweet person. She and Olivia used to be best friends, but then she became friends with Dylan. But still, Olivia knew Claire wouldn't do something like that. "It was definitely Dylan, though."

"And you're sure? How do you know?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Do you watch the Daily Grind?" Derrick asked flatly.

"My wife and I watch it over a breakfast of Special K every morning." He said with a smile, as if remembering it.

"Then you saw yesterday's episode?" Olivia asked.

"Oh," Mr. Greene blushed. "Yes. I see. So the Marvil's don't like you?"

"Not at all." Olivia said.

"Well I suppose that's enough proof…of course if Dylan has enough reasons as to why she did not do it, we'll have to let her go."

"Fine. But talk to her now," she crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"All right," he paged the secretary to call Dylan Marvil into his office.

When Dylan walked in, her eyes wide with innocence (Fake of course), Olivia was sitting in there glaring, and Mr. Greene was looking uncomfortable. Both Victoria and Merri-Lee did a lot for the school, and if one were too stop fundraising, they'd be in trouble.

"Yes, Mr. Greene?" Dylan asked sweetly while batting her heavily made up eyes.

"Have a seat, Miss Marvil," Mr. Greene said firmly.

Dylan sat gingerly beside Olivia on the bench in front of Mr. Greene's desk.

"I understand you and Miss Harrington have been having some…issues lately. There's some fight going on, right?"

Olivia nodded while Dylan stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry; Mr. Greene, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Olivia turned to face her, shocked. She knew Dylan was a bitch, but she was lying to the principal.

"Dylan I watched the Daily Grind, don't try lying to me." Mr. Greene glared at her.

Olivia smirked. She felt like hugging the principal! Dylan was finally going to get what she deserved!

"That's my mother's talk show," she shrugged. "I don't have a say in what she puts on the show. She doesn't really like Victoria Harrington, but that's none of my business."

"Oh, well," Mr. Greene said. He pondered this. "Well I suppose you're right…"

"No!" Olivia stomped her foot. "It was her, I swear!"

"Olivia," Dylan turned to her. Her eyes were wide and innocent. If it weren't for that small malicious glint in her eyes, Olivia wouldn't have known if she has serious or not. "I know you don't like me, I don't really know why. I mean, all I've ever been is nice to you."

"You bitch!" Olivia glared at her. "How can you lie like that?"

"Olivia!" Mr. Greene snapped. "Don't cuss!"

Dylan's green eyes welled up with tears –she was a damn good actress. "Olivia I just want to be friends, even though our mothers hate each other."

"Well," Mr. Greene said. "Dylan is clearly not at fault here. You're both excused."

Olivia stood up with a sneer at Dylan. "I would never be your friend."

Then she walked out of Mr. Greene's office, slamming the door behind her, and leaving one baffled principal and one furious redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm actually pretty shocked at how fast this is getting posted. It's so much fun to write :) I wouldn't mind a few more reviews though...  
Oh, and some people are PMing me about a 'threequel' or doing a prequel. Thoughts?

* * *

Massie was greeted with two giant hugs –courtesy of Dylan and Claire- as soon as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Massie! Where were you? We so thought you died! I mean, you didn't talk to us for like two weeks!" Dylan said quickly.

Massie shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I went on a little vacation. I didn't tell even my parents. I'm sorry."

"No worries," Claire said, walking toward the tofu bar, hoping to get there before all that was left was runny bean curd and dry rice. "At least you're here now," she grinned at Massie, but there was a glint of malice in her blue eyes.

It made Massie queasy.

"We so missed you yesterday though," Dylan said, as she and Massie fell in step with Claire.

"I invited Olivia Harrington to sit with us," Claire said, spooning rice into a to-go container. "But her and Dyl are having some little spat." She started to giggle. "Dylan wrote slut on Olivia's locker this morning and then got off free."

"That's not very nice," Massie frowned. "I actually like Olivia."

"I do too," Claire said. "She was my best friend before any of you were."

Massie noticed Dylan spooning food into a to-go container as well. "Why don't you guys get plates? We're eating inside."

"No we're not," Claire said. "I want to eat outside. We can watch the boys try out for lacrosse."

"Um, it may be September but the heat is still August-worthy."

"Massie," Claire turned to face her. "We've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. You're out."

"Out?" Massie repeated, her jaw dropping.

"Out. Everyone thinks so. Nawt just us. I mean really, we all know you didn't just take a 'vacation'. You left because of Derrick. Because the pressure was too much, right? And alphas don't just run from their problems –they fix them. You taught me that."

"You guys can't kick me out. I've always been the alpha," Massie said, noticing her hands were trembling slightly.

"Okay then," Claire said, picking up a bottle of Evian. "If we can't kick you out, we'll leave. So don't text or call, 'kay? And try not to talk to us in public. It's bad to be seen talking to an LBR."

Claire pushed past Massie to the doors that led outside. "Come on, Dylan."

Dylan shrugged at Massie and sauntered off after Claire. Massie bit her lip to hold back tears. She thought Claire and Dylan were her best friends. But now even they were leaving her?

She grabbed and apple, knowing she wouldn't be able to eat a lot, and looked around the café for possible seats.

With Kori and Coral maybe? No, the two were a tight knit duo full of LBR. No way Massie could sit with them.

Massie scanned the cafeteria with her unusual amber eyes, finally landing on Derrick. He sat with his arm around Alicia and across from Olivia. Massie swallowed the bile rising in her throat at the sight of him and Alicia.

She walked over to their table, hoping she wouldn't faint. Or barf. Or both.

"Hey, Olivia," she offered her a half smile. Massie had called her that morning, but she hadn't answered.

"Hey Mass," Olivia grinned up at her, making Massie smile. "Have a seat."

"Um, no thanks," her eyes briefly flickered to Alicia. "But I need to talk to your brother." She turned to face Derrick. "In private."

Alicia grabbed his hand as he started to get up. "Don't go," she pouted. "I need you here. I have to talk to you about something too."

Derrick sat back down, sharing a look with Olivia. Olivia's shoulders slumped, and a sad look passed over her navy eyes.

"Derrick, I really need to talk to you," Massie insisted, ignoring the hate-rays coming out of Alicia's eyes.

"Can it wait?" Derrick asked. "I'm kinda busy."

"No it can't wait. But if you don't want to talk in private, I can say what I have to in front of Alicia," she glared at him.

Derrick stood up quickly. "I'll be back."

"Do you know what that's about?" Massie heard Alicia ask Olivia as she and Derrick left.

"No clue," Olivia said, but the sadness in her voice said something else.

Once they were out in the hallway, Massie looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Explain to me right now what you meant last night."

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "It was late and I was tired."

Sadness clouded Massie's eyes. "So…you didn't mean it?"

"I don't know, Massie. I…love Alicia but then I think about the way things used to be with us. You know, back when we were best friends and could practically read each others' minds. And I just want to be with you again…but I just don't know."

"You have to choose," Massie said softly. "Alicia or me."

Derrick looked down and mumbled something about him not being able to choose.

"Can you tell me you love me?" Massie asked skeptically. "And actually mean it? Because if you can do that I think you have your answer."

Derrick looked into her hopeful amber eyes and felt a pang of guilt. He was breaking Massie Block's heart.

"I…I can't," he watched as her hopeful eyes turned full of sadness and hurt. "I'm sorry Massie. But I do really want to be friends and—"

"I knew last night you didn't mean it," Massie whispered, cutting him off. "But I kept telling myself I was paranoid, hoping I was wrong."

"Massie I'm sorry. I thought I did, but I really like Alicia, I guess. But can we be friends?"

Massie inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "I don't think so Derrick. I want to be with you, and even be your friend. But it's too hard. Loving you hurts too much. And every time I see you with Alicia it's almost to unbearable. So I'm sorry. But being friends will just hurt. And I don't want to put myself through more pain."

"So…" Derrick started, unsure of what she was saying.

"So, I don't want to talk to you. Ever. I'm sorry, Derrick." With that, Massie walked away.

Derrick was sad. He really wanted to be friends with Massie. He wanted to be best friends with her again.

As Massie walked away, she couldn't help letting a few tears fall. She didn't care if she was ruining her make up –it wasn't like she had anyone to look good for anymore. Olivia left her. Claire and Dylan left her. And now she was leaving Derrick.

Her mother's old Bon Jovi cd's were right –love hurts.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all! Well not ALL of you. Thanks so much for your review, .GLITTERXGURL. Now, I'm just going to tell you one thing: I'm not like Maddie. She's all calm and nice to her bitchy reviewer, but I'm not. I will tell you what I think of you. The rest of my lovely reviews can skip this.

I think that you, .GLITTERXGURL, are a jealous bitch. If you weren't jealous of my writing you wouldn't be bashing it. Unless you have a real problem with me –not something stupid like the fact that I get more reviews then you- in that case you may PM me to tell me so. I also think you're a coward –man it up and actually log in. I know you're anonymous because you don't want me to block you or tell on you or whatever. So go be a bitchskankhoe somewhere else. And leave my friends alone, they're better authors then you will ever be.

Sorry to the rest of you because this is such long AN. So I made an extra long chapter, again, just for you :)

* * *

Massie went home sick. Immediately after Massie arrive home, Kendra came to see how her daughter was. The school had phone right in the middle of her Pilates class.

"Aw, sweetie you look pale," Kendra sympathized when she entered Massie's room. She placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Oh, you're kind of warm. I'll get Inez to send up some gingerale for your stomach and a cool cloth for your head, okay? But I have to go now. Your father and I are going to an opera later," she blew Massie a kiss. "Bye!"

And then Massie was alone, just the way she wanted it. She _was _pretty warm, thanks to the drizzly rain outside. And the weak, feverish feeling in her body didn't improve anything.

Claire was right: Massie had absolutely no friends. Who was she going to hang out with tomorrow? She reached for her new iPhone (William had bought her it after Massie told him an slightly altered version of what happened to her old one –she was walking down the stairs and it slid out of her hand and tumbled down until it smashed on the marble floor), and checked for texts. Zero Messages.

Massie must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was quarter to four. She reached for her iPhone out of habit, and was surprised to see three new messages.

"Oh my god! Do people actually want to be my friends again? What if it's Claire?" Massie didn't care that she sounded like a complete loser. Right now, she actually was one.

They were all from Olivia.

**(Sent 2:14 pm) Massie where are u? ur not in science and I chose u to be my partner yesterday!!**

**(Sent 3:00 pm) Claire said u probably went home cuz u can't handle any pressure. I wanted to know if u wanted a ride home cuz I wanna hit the mall and pick up some fall clothes –this rain is freezing!**

**(Sent 3:30 pm) Ok Massie I really want u to come shopping with me! I feel like we haven't hung out in forever! I can come pick u up from home if u want? Or are u actually sick?!?**

Massie considered going shopping with Olivia. It would grant her a friend, and she did miss her. Besides, retail therapy always helped improve her mood. She was about to fire off a text to Olivia when another text appeared in her inbox.

**(Sent 3:53 pm) Massie Idon't care if Ur sick or not, I'm coming to get u. be ready k?**

Massie sent her a text, promising she'd be waiting outside.

After changing from her boring school clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and a navy Ralph Lauren blazer, she rooted through her closet for the perfect bag. She decided to go classic with a cream quilted Chanel tote. She checked herself out in the mirror. The outfit wasn't all depressed, and it showed that Massie was fine without having any friends.

She was just walking down the stairs when a car horn honked twice. She ran down the remaining stairs –pausing briefly to leave instructions with Inez to tell her parents that she was feeling better and out with Olivia- and threw open the door with a genuine smile on her face.

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping!" Olivia honked again from her light blue Prius.

Massie giggled at the Mean Girls reference –it was her favorite movie. She ran toward the car, hoping not to get too wet from the pouring rain.

"I didn't know you drove," Massie said, shutting the door.

"I just started," Olivia said, backing out of the Block's driveway. "Mom got me a car right after I passed my driver's test –which was only last month, incase you were wondering- probably hoping I'd use it to run over Dylan and Merri-Lee Marvil."

Massie giggled but sadness washed over her. "Please do."

"I heard about what happened," Olivia's pout was sympathetic. "But that's Dylan for ya."

"It was more Claire, I think," Massie said. She saw Olivia's blue eyes flicker, and remembered that Claire and Olivia were somewhat friends. "But who knows, right? Dylan could have been egging her on," Massie most certainly did not want to be on Olivia's bad side again –it was lonely.

"Sounds like something Dylan would do," Olivia muttered.

"So…what'd I miss in science?" Massie asked.

"Umm not much," Olivia tilted her head to the left, causing a waterfall of platinum blonde waves to tumble down her shoulder.

"Find a partner?" Massie smiled.

"Yes, I had to work with _Layne Abeley _because her freaking partner was sick too. Thanks, Mass," Olivia faux-glared at her, trying not to take her eyes off the road. "And you didn't tell me Layne had become such a…" she paused, searching for the word.

"Scary, emo, women's right lover, alternate rock chick, pink extensions wearing, black chipped nailed psycho?" Massie said helpfully.

"That's definitely her," Olivia laughed. "Seriously, though, the whole time we were working she kept texting. So I casually leaned over to see who she was texting and she was like 'help, crazy blonde girl sitting beside me is my partner today!!!!' like she had the nerve to say _I _was crazy, when she's the one with hot pink bangs and ripped skirts!"

Massie giggled. "So where do you want to go shopping?"

"Anywhere. But I want to try that new coffee bistro thingy for dinner. That okay with you?" Olivia pulled into the parking lot of The Westchester.

"Sure," Massie climbed out of the car. "Ugh, I hate this rain!"

"I know! It makes my hair so frizzy!" Olivia scowled up at the sky and fast walked toward the doors.

Massie quickly followed her. "So…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Olivia looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Are you and Alicia like, BFF now or something?"

"She's my friend, Massie," Olivia said quietly. "I know you don't like her, but she's my friend. I didn't like Dylan and you remained friends with her."

"Look how that turned out," Massie said under her breath.

"So, yes, I am friends with her. But I'm also friends with you."

Massie nodded. As she entered the mall, the warm smell of Cinnabon wafted toward her nose. "Can we get cinnamon buns?" she asked, inhaling deeply.

Olivia giggled. "Sure. Let's go into Nordstrom's first."

As the pair walked in the direction of Nordstrom's, their Ugg boots scraping softly against the floor, Derrick stood in Future Shop, watching them go by.

His heart tugged when he saw Massie, smiling and giggling with Olivia at something. He knew he had broken her heart today, but he also broke his. He liked Massie a lot, but something in him told him to stay with Alicia.

He wanted to catch up with them, watch them shop for a few hours, get something to eat and then go home and watch movies; the way things used to be. But he knew it would be a mistake.

"Derry!" Alicia's nasal voice sounded from the iPod section. "Come help me choose which color to get!"

Derrick slowly looked away from the window and walked to Alicia. "I dunno, just choose one," he mumbled, suddenly feeling drained from all the happened today.

"But I want your opinion," she batted her lashes at him. But it was a useless trick; he wasn't even looking at her. She fingered the latest iPods delicately.

"Pink or something. Olivia has green and I have black. Hurry and choose one, okay? I'm tired and kinda want to get home."

Alicia told the store manager beside her to ring up a pink Nano and pouted at Derrick. "So I guess you're not in the mood to come over?"

"Not today, sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Okay," she sighed dramatically. "You'll have to make it up to me with dinner and a movie tomorrow though," she grinned.

"Leesh, we've started school. I have homework, tests, and projects already. I don't have time for y- for a lot of dates," he caught himself. He almost said 'I don't have time for _you'_.

As they exited the Apple store, Derrick couldn't help but scan the area, looking for Olivia's platinum waves or Massie's long, dark locks.

"I'm leaving," Alicia said, sad that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention to her. "Talk to you later," she kissed Derrick's cheek, leaving a pinky gloss mark.

He rubbed at it with his hand. "See ya," he half-smiled. "I'll text you later or something."

Alicia nodded and walked, sadly, out of the Westchester. But Derrick didn't watch her. He pulled out his phone and texted Olivia, asking where she was. He needed a ride home, since he had gotten a ride here with Alicia, but he didn't want to make Massie feel uncomfortable.

Across the Westchester, in Ralph Lauren, were Massie and Olivia.

"Massie!" Olivia rapped her knuckles on Massie's change room door. "Derrick's at the mall," she said softly. "He wants to come hang out with us."

Massie froze in her dressing room, pausing while she pulled on her shirt. "Um, yeah, that's cool. Totally fine."

"You sure? I can tell him to hitch hike home."

"Nah, it's still raining. Seriously, Olivia, its fine. Thank you, though," Massie pulled on the rest of her shirt.

When she exited the change room, she saw Olivia, glaring furiously at her brother with her intense blue eyes, and Derrick sitting dejectedly on a bench.

"I'm ready to go eat or something," she said, interrupting their little spat. "If you guys want."

"Sure, let's go. There's nothing I want here, anyways," Olivia said, pulling Derrick off the bench. "D, you eating with us?"

Derrick glanced briefly at Massie before looking back at Olivia. "Um, if it's okay with you? I'm pretty hungry."

Olivia, too, glanced at Massie. "Sure…it'll be fine."

Massie shut her eyes, mentally glaring at God for doing all of this to her. "Let's go, I'm starving."

The three walked out of Ralph Lauren and toward Café Au Lait, the new coffee shop/café/bistro.

"For three?" Asked the young hostess, when they walked in.

"Yup," Olivia grinned.

The hostess led through tables to the back of the shop. The lights were dimmer here, and Massie couldn't help wishing she had a boyfriend to bring here.

"A server will be right with you," She smiled, then flitted off in search of her next customer.

Seconds later, and very short, very gay man appeared.

"Hullo, I am _Paul _and I will be serving you today," he said, handing out three menus. "Our house specials today are the clam chowder and cheese scone, on for seven dollars and fifty-seven cents. If that's not a deal, I don't know what is!"

"Um, thanks," Olivia said, clearly creeped out by Paul. "We'll call you over when we're ready to order."

"Oh, of course," Paul took a step away from Olivia and one toward Derrick.

Derrick glanced up at him, fully aware of how close he was standing. Looking away, he browsed the menu items.

"So…date night, huh?" Paul asked, nudging Derrick. "Two girls and one simply yummy boy."

Massie, Olivia and Derrick all blushed. "He's my brother, actually," Olivia giggled.

"Tsk," Paul clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Third wheel is horrible, sweetheart. But your brother is very kind, letting you tag along on his date."

Massie blushed even darker –if that was possible- and mumbled that Derrick wasn't her boyfriend.

"Well if none of you want him, I just might have to take him for myself," Paul winked at Derrick, who was in the middle of taking a sip of his water. He choked on it, spitting it out in front of him.

"Its fine, we're no longer hungry…" Olivia said, scooping up her Balenciga. "Thanks, though."

"Come again, darlings!" Paul called as the trio hurried out of the café. "Especially you," he winked again at Derrick.

Once they were out at Olivia's Prius, Massie and Olivia in the front and Derrick crammed in the back with Olivia's purchases.

"Remind me never to come shopping with you again," was all he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And the support! Almost every review was telling me to ignore that bitchskankhoe reviewer, so I love you all for it! BTW, I don't own Danny's IM name; I stole it from Maddie :)

* * *

After Olivia drove them home, Massie went up to her room, hoping to cure herself of her so called 'depression'. She logged onto IM, wondering if anyone would even want to talk to her.

Claire, Dylan, Olivia, Danny Robbins and Derrick were on.

Instantly, an IM bubble appeared. Could it be Claire or Dylan? Or Derr—

Massie pursed her lips, pissed off that she continued to think about him. She didn't want to; it hurt too much.

She clicked the conversation and was surprised to see it was Danny who was IM-ing her. He was Claire's boyfriend, and therefore, he shouldn't be talking to her. Claire would be mad he was talking to an LBR.

**Bask-in-robbins: hey Massie**

**Massiekurr: hey**

**Massiekurr: kinda surprised to see u talking to me**

**Bask-in-robbins: yeah I heard about…well everything. Derrick is an asshole, he'd be lucky 2 have u**

**Massiekurr: IDK, I think he's pretty happy with Alicia**

**Bask-in-robbins: ok the reason I IMed u is because I have to tell u something**

**Massiekurr: tell away :)**

**Bask-in-robbins: I broke up w/ C**

**Massiekurr: OMG no way! She is going to make u miserable!**

**Bask-in-robbins: I was already miserable dating her. besides I think there's someone else I like**

**Massiekurr: I pity the girl that is. Claire will kill them**

**Bask-in-robbins: um Massie…**

**Massiekurr: oh**

**Massiekurr: OHHH! Shit!**

Massie bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Did she like Danny back? Well, no. Did she want to date her friend's –oops _ex_-friend's- ex? It _would _be the perfect revenge… Did she actually want to go through Claire's wrath? Not at all.

But Danny WAS sweet and cute and he would take her mind off of Derrick.

**Massiekurr: so u like ME?**

**Bask-in-robbins: yah, kind of**

**Bask-in-robbins: does that make u hate me?**

**Massiekurr: nope I think its kinda sweet :)**

**Bask-in-robbins: then do u think u would want to go out with me some time?**

**Massiekurr: um sure :)**

**Bask-in-robbins: great :) and thanks Massie. I gotta go but I'll talk to u later**

**Massiekurr: ok see ya **

_**Bask-in-robbins has signed out 7:43:56 pm**_

Massie reached for her phone and speed-dialed Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia answered. "Why are you calling? I live next door and we're both on IM!"

"Danny Robbins just asked me out!" Massie blurted, getting right to the point.

"Oh my god," Olivia said, shocked. "But what about Claire?"

Massie filled her in on what Danny had said. "So what do I do? Go out with him and suffer the wrath of Claire Lyons, or say no and still feel the wrath –Claire hates me now, I'm going to be treated like an LBR-?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "Want to come over? We can discuss it and you can help me with my math homework."

"Um," Massie said, biting her lower lip. "Can you come here instead? We can still do your math and I'll get Inez to send up some of her double fudge espresso cookies."

"Oh yeah, of course," Olivia said quickly. "Plus, I LOVE those cookies!"

"'Kay, see ya in a few," Massie hung up her phone and asked Inez to bring up a plate of her cookies and two mint hot chocolates into the intercom.

She stared out the window, shocked to see it so dark. Fall was quickly approaching. It was still raining, causing splatters of water to hit against her window pane.

"Miss Block," Inez's voice said via the intercom. "Miss Harrington is here to see you. Shall I send her up?"

"Yes, please," Massie said. She sighed and closed her lavender curtains, tired of the depressing rain.

Olivia walked into Massie's room, clutching her math book with Inez right behind her, holding a tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a plate of her infamous cookies.

"Thanks Inez," Massie said, sitting down on the floor.

Olivia sat down too, biting into a cookie. "So what are you going to do about Danny?"

"Well I told him I'd go out with him," Massie shrugged. "To piss Claire off," _and to distract myself from Derrick_, she added mentally.

"Well just be careful," Olivia warned. "I was talking to Claire before I came over and she said she still likes him. She won't be too pleased when she finds out you're dating him."

Massie just shrugged and started explaining the math to Olivia. She was already on Claire's hit list, now she was going to get her revenge.

* * *

Derrick sat at his desk, trying to figure out the math homework that had been given that afternoon. He lost quite a few brain cells over the summer –how was he supposed to do algebra first week of school?

He noticed a light go on in Massie's room and saw her and Olivia sitting down. Derrick sighed, wishing he had a super smart best friend to help him in math.

Derrick actually didn't have a lot of guy friends yet. The only male he'd talked to lately was Chris Plovert. Chris and him used to be friends back before the Harrington's had moved, so Chris was pretty happy to be reunited.

He called Chris, who picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, D," he answered. "'Sup?"

"You any good at math?" Derrick asked, hating how he needed someone's help.

"Nope, I was kinda hoping you were…or your sister," he mumbled. Derrick knew Chris had a crush on Olivia. But Olivia had always been a free spirit –she never needed a boyfriend, because she didn't like being tied down.

"Nah, I suck. And Livs is at Massie's," he lowered his voice on Massie's name. "But wanna come over anyway? I'll kick your ass at Halo."

"Well…okay. I'll do my math on Sunday," Chris agreed. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes." He hung up.

His phone vibrated in his hand. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's me," Alicia said. "Wanna do something? I can't believe it's a Friday night and I'm home alone!"

"Sorry," Derrick mumbled. "Chris is coming over."

"Oh," Alicia paused for a minute. "Well that's okay. I don't mind watching you guys play video games or something."

"Uh, sorry Leash but he wants to talk to me about something. Like, alone."

"I can just leave the room at that time. No big deal, I can go and get more soda or something."

"No," Derrick said firmly. "You can't come over. Alicia, you're the only person I've hung out with since moving back. I'm hanging with Chris tonight, sorry," he hung up and then turned his phone off.

"Hey dude," Chris said when he came into Derrick's room.

"Hey," Derrick said, distantly.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked, already sorting through Derrick's Xbox games.

"Do you what a girly question that was?" Derrick smirked. "Alicia always asks me what I'm thinking about."

Chris shrugged. "Well you seem to only be half here, so you're obviously thinking about SOMETHING." His eyes wandered to Massie's window as he said 'something'.

"I really like Massie," Derrick mumbled. "But I also like Alicia. And I've screwed things up with Massie. She doesn't even want to be friends."

Chris stopped setting up their game and turned to look at him.

"D, who do you like more –Alicia or Massie?"

"That's just it," Derrick said. He realized he was mostly talking to himself, trying to figure things out. Chris was just there to ask questions. "I don't know."

"Well I see the way Alicia looks at you –it's like you're HER property. Like today in English when Allie-Rose was asking you for a pen 'cause she forgot hers' –Alicia was glaring at her like she was about to rip her head off."

Derrick half smiled. He had seen Alicia seething after he'd given Allie-Rose a pen.

"And I also see how Massie looks at you…with this longing or something. I know she really does like you," he shrugged. "And you're going to have to choose for good sometime. Even Archie chose between Betty and Veronica," Chris blushed because of the comic book reference.

"Yeah, but he had an easy choice –brains or beauty. Massie and Alicia both have brains AND beauty."

Chris shrugged. "Good point. But sorry dude, I can't figure out what to do for you. That's all you."

Derrick nodded glumly and played Halo3 while attempting to get Massie and Alicia out of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the feedback. I know right now a lot of you are pissed at me because it's AliciaxDerrick at the moment, but I PROMISE it will end in MassiexDerrick! As always, review, review, review!

* * *

Massie had asked Olivia if she wanted to sleep over –it was the first Friday of the school year- but Olivia had declined the invite, making up some excuse about hanging with Derrick. But Massie knew the Alicia was spending the night.

So now, Massie lay on her bed, legs propped up against the wall, and buried in a book. It was a weird way to sit, somewhat like an upside down bat, but Massie had been reading like that ever since she was seven.

On warm nights –when it wasn't pouring rain-, Massie sat on her windowsill, reading. But tonight, her bat-like ways would have to do it. She had asked Inez to bring up some tea with honey and lemon almost twenty minutes ago, but Inez had yet to bring it.

She readjusted the pillows and comforter that were set up around her, making a tent. Well, sort of. When Massie was younger, she made tents out of her comforter and pillows and blankets, and would hide in them for hours, not caring that nobody had texted her or that her supposed best friend was best friends with her nemesis!

Massie wished more than anything she could go back to the days when things were that carefree.

Her iPhone beeped, indicating a new text. She was actually pretty surprised. Who would text her besides Olivia –who was with Alicia.

She reached for her phone eagerly, but her happiness deflated when she saw it was just her mom. Massie's parents were still in Maine –they'd be there for at least another few days.

**Kendra: Massie, call me, okay? I need to talk to you**

**Massie: Mom we R talking. Just text it**

**Kendra: You're so stubborn! I'll call you. Talk to you soon!**

Massie rolled her amber eyes and waited for her mom to call. It rang, and Massie waited until the third ring before picking up.

"Hey, Mom," she answered.

"Sweetie, you know we're still in Maine, right?" Kendra asked.

"Uh huh," Massie said, absentmindedly twirling her hair.

"Well remember how every year we host the annual Go Green Barbeque and such?"

"Uh huh," Massie repeated.

"As you know, it's less than a month away and your father and I won't be home for another five or six days. By the time we get home, there won't be time to plan it! So I need you to round up your friends—"

_What friends? _Massie said silently.

"—and plan it. It'll be in our backyard, naturally, but you need to find a deejay, choose the food –and find someone to make it-, get the go green goody bag items, and send out the invitations and all that. Do you think you can handle all that?" Kendra asked worriedly. Massie could picture her biting her puffy bottom lip while she waited for Massie's answer.

"Of course, Mom, don't worry. I'll get most of the tenth grade class together tomorrow and everything will be fine. Um, what's the date of it?"

"September Twenty-eighth," Kendra said. Massie mentally went over the guest list. She knew two girls who would definitely not be invited.

"Remember: invite _everyone,_" Kendra said, as if reading her mind. "We need as many people we can get. I've already got Vogue, plus local press coming to cover it, so don't worry about that. I have to go, sweetie, but good luck. Kisses!"

Then she hung up. Massie turned her laptop on and –without even noticing it- looked out toward Derrick's window. He and…Chris Plovert were playing some video game. Massie had never understood why boys liked them so much. Fighting, shooting, racing and girls in skanky clothes just didn't appeal to her.

Massie selected a bunch of people from her contact list and composed the e-mail.

**From: **Massie Block block_.

**To: **Undisclosed recipients32 recipients selected

**Subject: **Annual Go Green Barbeque/Party thing

**Message: **Guys, I am in serious need of your help right now. My parents are in Maine for a week more, and as you all know, the annual go green party, chez Block, is coming up. My mom has left it up to me, and the majority of you, to plan pretty much everything. If you guys can come over to my house around…10ish tomorrow morning, we can have the day ahead of us to plan. Breakfast will be provided. See ya tomorrow! –Massie

She clicked 'send', hoping that everyone would show and be prepared to help her. She really needed it.

* * *

The next morning at exactly ten-fifteen, the Block's living room was full of teenagers. Some were in the dining room, where Inez had set up a buffet of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, muffins and any other breakfast food known to the world.

Massie was pleased to see mostly everyone there. Twenty out of the thirty-two people she had contacted had showed. Olivia was sitting in a corner on one of the white wing chairs, texting someone. She had waved when she walked in, but she was with Alicia. Now, though, Alicia was sitting on Derrick's lap, glancing in Massie's direction every now and then to make sure she could see her and Derrick together.

But Derrick didn't seem interested in whatever Alicia was trying to say to him; he was talking to Chris about some movie they had watched yesterday.

Unfortunately, Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil had shown up too. When they walked in, they didn't even glance at Massie. Bitches. Now they were sitting at the back of the room, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to them.

Danny was there too, but he was busy shoving Inez's homemade chocolate chip muffins in his mouth.

"Can you all focus?" Massie called out.

Everyone quieted down and entered the living room. "Thanks," Massie smiled. "Now, we need to cover one thing at a time. The goody bags will be taken care of by me and Olivia, so it's still a secret to the rest of you," she smiled inwardly when Alicia scowled.

"So, any food suggestion? Remember, we don't want anything too unhealthy. These moms refuse to eat anything with more calories than a steak."

There was a moment of silence while everyone thought.

"The theme is 'go green', right?" Olivia spoke up. "Why not a seaweed salad or something? 'Cause it's green?"

Massie was about to write it into her Sidekick and congratulate her, but Dylan spoke up.

"Lame!" She barked. "You add soy sauce to seaweed salad, and all that salt makes people bloat!"

"I'm guessing you know that from experience, huh Dylan?" Olivia smiled angelically and glanced down at Dylan's hips.

Dylan blushed as red as her hair while the room exploded into laughter. Massie laughed harder than she needed to, but it felt good to be making fun of Dylan. She sent a grin to Olivia, who winked in return.

"Anyway," Massie giggled after the laughter died down. "Seaweed salad, for sure. Any hors d'ouvres?"

"Scallops," Chris Plovert grinned. "I love them."

Massie typed away while people named their favourite appetizers. So, five different hors d'ouvres –bacon wrapped scallops, toast points and imported beluga caviar, baked cranberry brie, baked salmon croquettes, and ceviche—; two different main courses –seaweed salad with grilled tilapia and mango chutney, or orzo and cherry tomato salad with slices of roast beef—; and two different desserts –vanilla-lavender crème brulee or rose petal-infused vanilla ice cream—, the caterers _should _be able to finish within five hours.

"I have an idea," Claire spoke from the back of the room. She was sitting on a white suede couch –one that she had sat on many times before, back when she and Massie were friends- and Massie wondered if she felt weird sitting in the living room of her ex best friend.

"Mmm-hmm?" Massie asked, trying to show as little interest as possible.

"It's a go green party, so why not make it a green party? You know," she added when she saw everyone's puzzled faces. "Like the white party my family throws every year –except green."

Massie hated to admit it, but that was a pretty good idea. "Hmm…I guess we could do that. Anyone object?"

"I do," Alicia raised her hand. She was the only one. "I'm Spanish, meaning I have dark skin. Do you know how bad green looks on me?"

Before anyone could agree with Alicia, Massie smirked and said. "Green party it is. Good thinking, Kuh-laire."

Alicia fumed and stood up. "Are we done here? I don't want to be stuck breathing the same air as _you_!"

"Thank god you're leaving," Massie said under her breath.

"Come on, Derrick," Alicia tugged at his hand.

"Alicia, no," he said firmly. He had worked up the courage to do this all last night. "I think we should take a break. You're too clingy, and I just need some space."

Alicia's mouth hung open for a good two minutes. Everyone looked at each other in silence. Were Derrick and Alicia –the cutest couple in all of Westchester County- over?

Finally Alicia turned on her heel and stomped out of the estate –not before giving Massie a cold glare-, slamming the door shut behind her. The sound echoed all over the silent mansion.

Derrick looked uncomfortable, knowing everyone was going to be talking about him. But it was worth it. Alicia was just too much to handle.

Instantly, the sounds of cell phones beeping and texting filled the air. Everyone was posting about the breakup on Facebook; tweeting how they saw it first hand; and texting the losers who weren't invited what happened.

Massie saw how uncomfortable Derrick was, having everyone glancing at him then whispering something to their friends.

"THANKS FOR COMING GUYS!" Massie yelled. Everyone stopped texting for a minute. "I'll send out the invites later this week. So see ya; meeting adjourned!"

Slowly, the group trickled out. Derrick was on of the last to leave, he stayed talking to Olivia.

Massie turned around so he couldn't see her, and she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this is kind of sucky…me and a few friends drove to Seattle (they drove, I don't have my learner's permit) so I wrote this in the back of someone's black Hummer (sooo ugly!). I might update while I'm here, depends on how bored I am.

* * *

Derrick left Massie's house, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He had dumped Alicia. Finally!

"Derrick! Derrick over here!" An annoying voice called. He looked up to see Dylan Marvil waving at him from Claire Lyon's car.

He gave a slight wave but continued to walk next door. Claire was all right –she and Olivia were even sort of friends-, but Dylan was the biggest bitch anyone would ever meet.

He slammed the door shut behind him, knowing no one was home.

"WHY'D YOU SLAM THE DAMN DOOR?!" Cam shouted from upstairs. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU RETARD!"

Oops, guess someone was home. He flopped on the couch and started flipping through channels. He wished Olivia hadn't stayed at Massie's. If she was home he'd at least have someone to talk to.

Chris had bailed on their movie plans –his mom had called right after the meeting, reminding him about his dentist appointment.

Cam walked downstairs, wearing nothing but his boxers so he could expose his golden six pack, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you _have _to slam the door?" He glared at Derrick with his multi-coloured eyes.

"Didn't know you were home," Derrick mumbled. "Where did mom and dad go anyway?"

"Who knows?" Cam walked into the kitchen. "Did ya hear about Massie and Danny Robbins?"

"What? No, what about them?" Derrick hopped off the couch and followed his older brother into the kitchen.

"Olivia said they're dating. Personally, I think Massie could do so much better than Rat-face Robbins, but it's her choice," he said, using the name everyone called him because of his frequent breakouts.

Derrick's jaw clenched. "She's dating _Robbins?_"

"Uh huh," Cam said, making a sandwich. "Good thing you're dating that girl with the huge tits, huh?"

Derrick cringed at his brother's perverted attitude. "We broke up actually."

"No way!" Cam shoved a bite of sandwich in his mouth. "Think she'll go out with me?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Do you even know her name?" Derrick glared at him doubtfully.

"Um…" Cam thought while chewing. "Don't tell me…Umm something with an A? Alyssa? No…Anita? Uh…"

"Alicia," Derrick said flatly while rolling his eyes. "Alicia Rivera."

"I knew it!" Cam shouted, even though he totally didn't. "What's her number?"

Derrick recited the number and Cam punched it into his phone. "Great, thanks," he said as it rang. "You don't mind I'm dating your ex?"

Derrick didn't answer or bother telling Cam he wasn't dating Alicia YET.

"Hey, Alicia, its Cam…you know, Derrick's older, _hotter _brother…" Cam walked out of the kitchen so Derrick couldn't hear.

Derrick grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and went up to his room. He didn't have a girlfriend now. Or Massie. He didn't really have a friend at the moment either. Derrick Harrington had hit an all time low.

* * *

Massie and Olivia went through the goody bag supplies, choosing what to put in each bag, and what to keep for themselves.

"Ooh, LUSH body scrub bar," Olivia said, holding up a bar with oats on it. She sniffed it. "It smells like oatmeal and honey."

"Well, yeah, it's supposed to be organic," Massie giggled. "I don't want that though, you can have it. It looks like someone threw up on it."

"Ew, you're right," she held it away from her body as if someone really had thrown up on it. "Into Dylan Marvil's box it goes."

The girls giggled as Olivia dropped it into Dylan's box full of rejected items. Like a facial mask made with 87% horse manure.

"So…" Olivia said as she and Massie continued to sort through the stuff. "That was some announcement Derrick made, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm, I though he and Alicia would stay together forever." Massie sniffed a bubble bath, then put it in her box.

"Guess not," Olivia shrugged. "But I saw the way he looked at you after dumping her."

"I don't really care anymore," Massie said. "I have Danny now."

"But…" Olivia looked like she wanted to say something, but then thought the better of it and let it drop. "You don't think Dylan's gonna try and go for him again, do you?"

"Maybe…who knows? I know she likes him, but he's a _Harrington, _and you're supposed to be in some war or something. Derrick definitely wouldn't date her, and I doubt Merri-Lee would be too pleased with her dating the enemy."

"God, I hate Merri-Lee. And Dylan," Olivia muttered.

"Speaking of, are you _ever _going to get your revenge?"

"I dunno, my mom keeps telling me to wait before I do anything big. Which is why I can like only call her names and gossip about her, nothing major. Mom's got something planned though, apparently."

"Personally, I find the whole thing kinda funny," Massie giggled.

Olivia shrugged, a faint smile on her berry-coloured lips. "I should get going. I'm sure Derrick will want to talk about what happened." She stood and brushed the knees of her jeans off in case there was dirt.

"Aw, do you HAVE to go?" Massie whined, looking up at Olivia with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Mass," she smiled apologetically. "I'd invite you over but…with Derrick and you…"

"Yeah," Massie said softy. "No worries. Call me later."

"'Kay," Olivia said as she walked out of Massie's bedroom.

Massie was a _little _happy that Derrick broke up with Alicia. But not because Derrick was single –because Alicia Rivera got publicly dissed

Without really thinking, Massie climbed on her bed and began to jump. She was in a fairly happy mood. She had Olivia as a best friend. Alicia got embarrassed and dumped. She was going on a date with Danny next Saturday.

Just because Claire and Dylan didn't like her didn't mean everyone else didn't either. Dylan was a complete bitch, and Claire was a control freak. Who needed them?

With one final leap, Massie jumped off the bed and landed not-so-gracefully on the floor. She had reached for her desk for support and ended up knocking a lot of things down.

But she didn't care. Massie grabbed her purse and head out the door. She was in a good enough mood for shopping.

She didn't know that Derrick had been watching her though his window the whole time, wishing that she knew that he loved her more than anything.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm stuck. Seriously. I really need some suggestions right now because I have no idea what to write for this. I don't want to put it on hiatus but…I might have to. I'm really hoping to finish this in a few more chapters, just to get over with it.

* * *

The weeks went by in a blur of school, planning the Go Green party, and homework. Now, one day before the party, Massie and Olivia were dress shopping.

"I don't know if I should go for a light, summery green to compliment my tan, or a darker green to make my eyes look darker. What do you think?" Olivia asked.

"Uh…light green; I'm going with dark green." Massie said, holding a pine green dress to her body. "What about this one?"

Olivia wrinkled her pert nose. "Don't think so," she shook her blonde head, causing her two braids to hit her in the face. "Too…forest-y."

Massie nodded and looked through the dresses. The girls shopped for close to an hour before Massie finally decided on a dark green Kate Moss one-shouldered dress. It made her legs look endless and it exposed just the right amount of skin, without making her look slutty.

Olivia bought a celery green strapless dress that hit mid-thigh. Along with four inch heels, it made her look taller than only 5'3. Plus, it made her hair look blonder and her eyes sparkle more.

"You look smokin'!" Olivia grinned as Massie stepped out of the dressing room. Massie threw her arms up in the air, ta-da style.

"I always do," said Massie as she handed the saleslady her credit card.

"Hey, can we go to Cinnabon? I have a craving for sugar," Olivia said, absently running her fingers over the fabric of the satin dresses.

Massie's nose wrinkled and she felt a stab of jealousy. Olivia could eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and not gain a thing. Stupid metabolism.

"Fine," she sighed.

On the way to Cinnabon, Olivia's cell phone beeped once, indicating a new text.

**Alicia: ugh can u believe ur bro dumped me? I dont care but still it was rude of him to embarrass me in front of everyone! Sorry if i'm bitching but i'm kinda pissed.**

Olivia hid her phone before Massie could see it. But Massie knew it was Alicia. Olivia skipped over to the counter to order her cinnamon bun. Massie sighed, wishing she didn't have to share her only friend.


	11. Chapter 11

I suck. I'm sorry.

* * *

Derrick buttoned up his light green shirt, watching his fingers in the mirror as he did so. He had let Olivia spray a single green streak into his hair using one of those weird washable dyes.

After he was done buttoning it up, Derrick continued to sit in his desk chair and stare into the mirror in front of him.

Had he changed? Olivia said that everyone changed -some good, some bad. But had he changed for better or for worse?

He wasn't as free spirited as he was in Arizona, choosing to do whatever, whenever. Like Olivia. Derrick was now more…boring. Like Westchester had put a weight on his shoulders. Maybe that was what Alicia and Massie did to him.

Olivia walked into his room, modeling her outfit for the evening. Derrick stood up so she could see his outfit –a green button down shirt, khaki pants, and spray painted green flip flops-, and she nodded approvingly.

"What about me?" she twirled, stumbling on her five inch heels.

"You're almost as tall as me," he smirked. _"Almost." _

Olivia stuck out her tongue at him. "So you're dateless." She observed.

"You are too," Derrick said as they walked out of his room. The pumping bass from next door was vibrating through the house.

Olivia shrugged. "I always _arrive _dateless," she said while the two of them walked out the front door. "But I never leave dateless."

Derrick wrinkled his nose, not wanting to know what happened between his sister and her boy toys.

"D!" Cam yelled from the doorway. In a few long strides he had caught up to them and walked beside Olivia. "Guess who I'll be making out with at the party?" Cam was decked out in an apple green tuxedo.

"Before I guess, can I ask what the hell you're wearing and where the hell you found it?" Derrick winced at his brother's tux. Cam was usually an okay dresser, but this was just…cringe-worthy.

Cam glanced down at his tux. "Dude, you don't like it?"

"Not at all," Derrick said and Olivia shook her blonde waves in agreement. They had stopped walking and were just standing in the little strip of grass that separated the Harrington's house from the Block's.

"Dad got it for me…" Cam mumbled, frowning. "It _was _a little _too _nice of him to give me something…think he like set me up to look like an idiot?"

"If he did it's working," Olivia laughed.

"Cam!" Alicia Rivera's high pitched voice rang out. She ran toward the threesome, wobbling in her stilettos. When she reached them, she kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Look at you, you look amazing!"

Olivia just smiled, not able to lie to Alicia's face. But she had been right when she said she looked bad in green…she was wearing an emerald mini dress and it made her look like a frog with the flu. Derrick thought she looked slightly awful too, and of course Cam didn't care how she looked –only that she was showing lots of leg and even more boobs.

"Come on…Alicia," Cam said, just remembering her name. "Let's go."

With an icy glare at Derrick behind her shoulder, Alicia sashayed off with Cam.

"She is making such a mistake," Olivia sighed. "But come on," she skipped toward the Block's house. "Dad's letting us drink for once."

Derrick squinted suspiciously at her, not knowing if she would be okay if she drank even one glass of champagne.

"I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes and sashayed into the Block's backyard. Derrick tried to follow her so he wouldn't be standing there alone, but she disappeared into the crowd of wealthy, well-dressed people.

Derrick had to admit that Massie was great at party planning. A deejay in the corner was playing every genre of music, hoping to please everyone in the crowd; twinkling lights were strung up in the trees, along with paper lanterns floating under them; the bar was fully stocked; and everyone was decked out in different shades of green.

"Dude," Chris Plovert appeared beside him. "I just saw your brother…what was he wearing?"

"Who knows?" Derrick shook his head at Cam's back.

"So…is Olivia here? Um, without a date?" he asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Derrick smirked. "Yeah, but good luck finding her. Olivia always ends up being the life of the party."

Chris laughed and shuffled off to find her.

"Derrick Harrington!" Merri-Lee Marvil cried and came over to talk to him. Derrick was slightly nervous at the sight of Merri-Lee for these reasons: one, she was six feet tall. Two, she hated the Harrington family. Three, she looked slightly clownish in all of her makeup. Four, she looked like his old teacher in Arizona who had tried to rape him.

He took a step away, just in case Merri-Lee made a move to do what his old teacher had.

"Look at you, you cutie!" She exclaimed. Merri-Lee's voice was very shrill, and very loud.

"Uh huh," he mumbled, not making eye contact with her. Instead, his eyes were staring directly at the ground.

"Well, are you going to talk to me, or stand there like a lump?" Merri-Lee glared at him.

When Derrick made no move to talk to her, she turned around on her green pumps and left.

When Derrick brought his eyes up from the ground, he stared straight at Danny Robbins dancing with Massie.

With a sigh, Derrick grabbed a drink from a passing waiter's tray. He sniffed the dark green concoction and was hit with the spicy smell of rum. Derrick threw back his head and downed the drink in one gulp. It was full of strong alcohol –perfect for a night of watching the girl of his dreams flirt with someone else.

* * *

"You're no fun," Olivia pouted at Massie, who was standing on the sidelines of the dancefloor, flute of champagne in hand and bored, sad expression on her face. "Come dance! Please?"

"I'm busy," Massie mumbled, amber eyes scanning the crowd. She had seen Derrick only once this whole party, when he first arrived. The sight of his tousled blonde hair, bright chocolate eyes and chiseled cheekbones had taken her breath away. But she would never admit that.

"Busy looking for my brother," Olivia muttered.

"What?" Massie screeched. "No I'm not! What would make you say that –you know I don't like him!"

Olivia pursed her bubble-gum pink lips and shrugged. "That's what you both keep saying. But if you ask me, you're both lying."

Massie forced a laugh. "You're crazy, Livs."

Olivia stared straight into Massie's amber eyes, her own icy blue eyes steely. "And you're in denial, Mass."

Massie quickly threw her head back and downed the rest of her drink. The cool champagne bubbled down her throat, but it brought no cold to the warmth creeping into her shimmer-dusted cheeks.

"Well, _I'm _going to go dance," Olivia put her glass of champagne on the table. "Feel free to join me, if you're not too busy lying to yourself." And with that, she spun on her stiletto-clad foot and sashayed onto the dancefloor.

* * *

After painfully watching Massie sway in Danny's arms for five songs –and downing five very strong rum and cokes-, Derrick finally collected the courage to go over there.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked Danny.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, man, but we're busy."

"Massie?" he tried. "It's one dance."

"You don't mind, do you Danny?" she glanced up at him.

"Actually, I do," Danny snapped, the alcohol on his breath wafting over to Derrick. "It's obvious he likes you. He's just gonna try and get you to dump me!"

"I don't like her!" Derrick protested, the rum and cokes slightly fogging his brain.

"Well, you're still not dancing with her," Danny turned Massie back to face him so her back was facing Derrick.

"Danny!" Massie screeched and shoved him backwards, away from her. Because of the drunken haze surrounding him, Danny stumbled backwards, ripping the bottom of Kendra Block's floor-sweeping gown and pushing Merri-Lee Marvil to the ground.

The whole crowd gasped and took a few steps back so everyone could get a good view of Merri-Lee and Danny splayed out on the ground. Kendra's dress was ripped so short you could see the cellulite on her thighs that she always tried so desperately to have removed.

Derrick would have laughed if he weren't so stunned.

"Massie," Kendra hissed, grabbing her daughter's thin wrist. "Get out of here. Now."

"But I didn't do anything!" she protested. "Danny—"

"OUT." She glanced at Derrick. "You too. Both of you. Out. Now."

The party security started to move towards them, so Massie stalked off into the house and Derrick was quick to follow her.

"Thanks a lot," Massie shouted at Derrick. "I hate you!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Derrick retorted.

"Sure it wasn't," Massie scoffed. "Just get out of my sight, Derrick."

"Massie," Derrick locked his fingers around her wrist. "We need to talk."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. But that's all she could say since Derrick was now dragging her out to the front yard.


End file.
